


5 Times Shoma and Jason Got Caught + 1 Time They Told People

by 3ALover



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Caught, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ALover/pseuds/3ALover
Summary: Jason and Shoma have been in a committed relationship for a long time and had feelings for even longer. However, they always hid their relationship well... until suddenly, people started to catch them left and right.





	5 Times Shoma and Jason Got Caught + 1 Time They Told People

**Author's Note:**

> Today was very tragic and I have no words other than fanfiction. I wrote this a while back and didn't post it because I couldn't edit out the references to underage in the past, but honestly? Fuck it. It's nothing a lot of teenagers didn't do when they were kids and thought they were grown ups.

1.

“Ah, ah, ah, Unnnn!” Shoma gasped and gave quiet cries with every thrust, and Jason grunted as he fucked him hard and fast. 

“Fuck, Shoma,” Jason groaned, kissing his shoulder. “Fuck, fuck, fuck-“

A knock at the door sounded and Jason stopped suddenly, looking towards it. Shoma whined. “No, don’t stop,” he begged, trying to fuck himself if Jason wasn’t going to move for him. “Don’t you dare-“ Jason kissed his shoulder apologetically and pulled out of him, making him growl. “Fuck!” he snarled in frustration. “I was so fucking close to coming.”

“I know, me, too, I’m so sorry,” Jason panted. “I’ll tell whoever it is to fuck off. I promise, I’ll be right back.”

Shoma rolled onto his back and flopped on the bed in a huff. “If you’re not back, I’m jerking off and you can forget about my help with yours,” he said grumpily, and Jason couldn’t help a wave of affection. 

Jason pulled on a robe and tied it tight (since pants would have shown off his erection), and made sure nobody could tell he was just balls deep in someone as he walked out of his bedroom and to the front door. When he peeked through the peephole, he was shocked to see Jun standing there. He looked at the TV and, sure enough, it was midnight. Jun knocked again and Jason opened the door. “Hey, what are you doing out so late?” Jason asked, only for Jun _and_ Evgenia to push past him.

“We went out and were just getting ice cream but our Uber driver started acting really weird and saying weird things, so we made him stop and we got out, and your place was closest since the bus doesn’t run this late,” he said, and Evgenia went with him to flop onto the couch. “We’re gonna just crash here, cool?”

Jason hesitated. He looked at the bedroom. “Um. Well, I kind of have to let you because that’s dangerous, but you should know something. This is very awkward,” he babbled. “The thing is, I-“

“JASON I HEARD THE DOOR SHUT, WHERE ARE YOU, YOU HAVE THIRTY SECONDS TO COME BACK HERE AND FUCK ME!” Shoma called out grumpily.

Jason flushed bright red when Jun’s jaw dropped and he looked at the hall to the bedroom in shock. “Oh my God, you were having sex!” Jun spluttered, and Evgenia gasped.

“Oh my God, you’re naked under that robe aren’t you?!” she asked, then burst out laughing. “Jun, we cock-blocked him!”

“Oh fuck,” he heard Shoma say, and then he heard thuds as Shoma almost certainly ran around the room putting clothes on when he heard Evgenia’s laughter. 

“That was Japanese, who do you know in Toronto besides Yuzu who is Japanese?” Evgenia asked, still giggling as Jun looked too embarrassed for words. “Wait, I know that voice,” she said, slowly realizing. Her laughter died and she went wide eyed. “Is SHOMA in your bedroom?!” 

Jason heard the bedroom door open and he groaned. “Jason, who is in your house at this hour? Is somebody hurt? Did something happen?” Shoma asked, coming out wearing some of Jason’s sweatpants and a Team USA tee-shirt, which only made it more comical, Jason realized, because Evgenia burst out laughing again. Shoma went wide eyed and blushed. “Oh no.”

“Shoma-kun, you and Jason?!” she asked, hands over her eyes. “Oh my God.”

Jason sighed. “No, nothing happened, they just needed somewhere to come to and I was the closest,” he said, giving Shoma an apologetic look.

Shoma looked more embarrassed than upset at their night being ruined. “You okay both?” he asked in adorable English, looking concerned under his embarrassment.

“Yeah, our Uber driver was acting weird, so we decided it would be safer to get out and try to find somewhere to go instead of ordering another one in case he just came back,” Evgenia explained. She put a hand over her mouth and snickered. “I’m so sorry we interrupted.”

Shoma sighed, rolling his eyes. “She said this was the closest safe place for them, right?” Shoma asked to confirm, and Jason nodded. “Well damn,” he grumbled. 

“Sorry, Shoma.”

“It’s not your fault,” he said, then turned and went back to the bedroom. “I’m going to sleep, take care of them and then come cuddle me. They might cock-block me, but nobody is cuddle-blocking me,” he complained. 

Jason rolled his eyes and shook his head. “We’ll talk about this in the morning. You know where I keep the sheets and blankets, just try to get as comfortable as you can,” he said, then said goodnight to them before following Shoma. 

When he got to his bedroom, he quietly got dressed in something to sleep in and went to the bed. Shoma was pouty but Jason could tell he wasn’t really upset. “I’m sorry,” Jason said, again as he slid into bed, but Shoma just turned around and cuddled into his chest, tucking his head under Jason’s chin. 

“I guess there will be other chances to have sex with my boyfriend,” Shoma mumbled. “Better than two kids their age wandering around this late at night all alone.”

Jason rubbed his back soothingly. “Jun’s mom probably told him to find somewhere safe instead of try to get back home and risk another scary driver. They couldn’t really check into a hotel, he’s underage and she’s only nineteen.”

“Mmmm, yeah,” Shoma mumbled. “I’d want my brother to do the same thing.” He kissed Jason’s chest. “I do expect very quiet morning sex, though, even if they are in the living room.”

Jason snorted. “You’re so dirty,” he teased, then kissed his hair. “I love you, Shoma.”

“Yeah, yeah, I think the fact I’m not actually mad about it says all you need to know.”

~

After waking Shoma up with kisses and finishing up what they started last night – though far more lazy and less energetic – Jason got up to go make breakfast and wake up the kids in a cuddle pile on his couch. “Come on. I’m putting on coffee,” he said, swatting them both awake as he passed the couch. 

“Mmmm, did someone say coffee?” Jun asked, barely awake but chasing the lure of caffeine. 

“Yep, come on lazy,” he called from the kitchen.

Jun and Evgenia came in yawning and bleary eyed as he set the pot out on the counter with four cups. “So, why _is_ Shoma Uno A) here in Canada, and B) in your bed?” Evgenia asked, yawning as she poured herself coffee. 

Jason snorted. “Because A) he’s visiting his boyfriend, and B) I am that boyfriend.”

“That’s just weird,” Jun said. “Why does nobody know you’re dating Shoma Uno?”

Jason shrugged. “Figure skating is a gossipy sport. If it got out it would be terrible for him. My family knows, and I think Keiji knows. Shoma’s brother knows, because he’s here with him, he’s just in a hotel, not my place,” he said absently. 

Evgenia hummed. “Damn, there goes my plan for next season,” she said, and Jason looked at her curiously. She smirked. “Seduce Shoma and get married. He’s the cutest boy in figure skating. I had a plan and everything!”

Jason laughed. “What? You don’t even speak Japanese well enough to talk to him.”

She shrugged. “So? I could figure it out by the time we had children. Falling in love would be difficult without speaking the same language, but nobody else is as cute and I deserve only the cutest boy.”

“Sorry, Babe, he’s mine,” Jason said with a small smile. “We’ve been together a scandalously long time, actually,” he confessed. 

Jun lowered his voice. “How scandalous?!” he asked eagerly.

Jason bit his lip. “Well, we actually dated twice,” he confessed. “I broke up with him when I turned eighteen because I realized I was kind of a pervert and I would go to jail-“

“Wait, when YOU were eighteen?!” Evgenia asked, jaw dropped.

“Yeah, and I dated someone else, and he did, too for a little while, but I mean, the feelings didn’t just stop cause we weren’t together anymore,” Jason confessed. “So when he was eighteen, we had stayed friends even after we broke up, and we just sat down and had a conversation about it, and we decided since we both were single, to try again, and it’s been great,” he said brightly.

“You were having sex with _fourteen-year-old_ Shoma Uno?!” Jun asked, looking horrified. “Ewwwww.”

Jason grimaced. “No, but we did make out. Looking at pictures of Shoma at that age now I feel disgusted in myself, but to be fair, when I was seventeen, I looked very young, too.” He shrugged. “You don’t realize how young you are at that age,” he said, then winced. “Sorry, Jun.”

Jun snorted. “Oh, trust me, I’m like the only person I know my age that’s never had a boyfriend or girlfriend, I know what they’re doing,” he said, and Evgenia nodded.

“I’m a grown up and I’ve never dated anybody either but basically nobody gets as old as me and doesn’t have a boyfriend,” she agreed.

“You’re better off not bothering,” Jason said honestly. “Shoma’s the only guy I’ve had a good relationship with. The ones I dated before we got back together, they were just unnecessary drama I didn’t have time for.”

Speaking of Shoma, they all heard a grumbling sound and Jason looked up to see Shoma coming towards him with his hands held out. “Coffee. Need coffee.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “You’ve already showered, you aren’t still sleepy,” he said, ruffling Shoma’s wet hair as he passed him his coffee while fixing another cup. “Good morning,” he said, and Shoma tilted his chin up for a quick kiss without hesitation. Jason loved how domestic they were when they were together.

“So what are you guys talking about?” he asked him, and Jun translated for Evgenia. 

Evgenia smirked. “You almost making Jason go to jail.”

Shoma blinked slowly. “What?” he asked.

Jason bumped their hips together. “I was explaining how long we’ve been together and how we dated when we were kids.”

Shoma grimaced. “Honestly, looking at you at seventeen in photos now, I don’t know what the hell I was thinking. You were kind of an ugly teenager,” he said, and Jason laughed out loud.

“I know! I was so awkward!” He smiled. “I’m better looking now, right?”

Shoma made a face and wiggled a hand back and forth, earning an eye-roll. Shoma smiled. “You’re beautiful now,” he confessed. “Also, you were dating me when I looked like a six-year-old. Pervert.”

“I know that too, now,” Jason said with a grimace. “You still looked pretty young when we got back together though.”

Shoma shrugged. “I aged eventually, I’m just happy about that. I was worried I would look sixteen until I died.”

“It’s just crazy you guys have kept it hidden this long,” Jun said. “I can’t even lie to my mom about doing my homework without accidentally confessing.”

“It’s not fun,” Shoma admitted reluctantly. “But I would rather hide it than let it hurt us.”

Jason curled an arm around him and kissed his head. “Someday, Shoma. Someday we can tell the world.” Shoma nodded, snuggling up against Jason’s side as they continued talking over their coffee. Jason was actually relieved to be able to share their love with someone from Toronto. 

~

2.

Shoma loved laying in Jason’s arms and listening to his heartbeat. After sex, when his heart was still racing, it was always fun to listen to evidence of their passion. When they were cuddling lazily on the sofa, like right now, it was nice to hear the slow, steady thu-thump and let it soothe him into a happy nap. 

Except he didn’t want to nap just yet. “Hey, Jason?”

“Hmmm?” Jason asked, eyes on the TV. 

Shoma licked his lips, nerves getting to him just a little. “I- I like your friends knowing we’re together.” He didn’t speak for a moment but Jason didn’t interrupt. “I would kind of like if- if you told more people you trust.”

Jason stilled some, but shifted only to look down at Shoma, sliding a hand into his hair. “Why?” he asked without judgement.

“Because I can’t tell more people but I enjoy the feeling of other people knowing how much I love you,” Shoma said softly, looking up into Jason’s beautiful eyes. “You’re the only person I’ve ever loved and I never get to let people know. I like it. I like how it feels to know that they see me and think of us as a couple.”

Jason’s face transformed into a sad smile. “I promise, someday you will never have to be scared.” He hugged Shoma and kissed the top of his head. “Okay. Want to come watch me train tomorrow? If anybody in the session asks, I’ll say ‘my boyfriend wanted to see me skate’.”

Shoma smiled and nodded. “Okay. I’ll bring Itsuki so I’m not just awkwardly standing around.”

“Cool,” Jason said, then hugged him closer. “Mmmm, I would give anything you asked for just to see you happy.”

“I know you would,” Shoma said, kissing his chest over his heart before laying his ear back there instead. 

~

When Jason walked into the Cricket Club hand in hand with Shoma Uno while Itsuki walked alongside them, he got a few looks. When he passed Brian’s office, he heard Brian stop talking and go quiet. When he led Itsuki and Shoma to where Yuzuru’s mom liked to sit when she came to watch him skate, she smiled and greeted him. “Good morning, Jason-kun. Surprised to see you with Shoma-kun,” she said, and Shoma smiled, bowing his head.

“Good morning. I hope we’re not interrupting you,” Jason said. “They’re visiting and wanted to see me training.”

“Oh, no, that’s absolutely no problem,” she said, gesturing to the other chairs at her table. “Please, sit.”

Jason smiled at Shoma before he sat down. “I’m working on jumps this morning. Wish me luck?”

Shoma tipped his chin up and gave Jason a good-luck kiss. “Do your best.”

“Anything for you, Shoma,” he said, smiling as he left to go to the locker room and get changed. He didn’t see the way Shoma blushed but smiled when Mrs. Hanyu mentioned they seemed very cute together. 

When he got to the locker room, Yuzuru was already changing. “Hey, Jason,” he greeted. “Why are you late? You’re never late.”

Jason grinned. “I said good morning to your mom and made sure she was okay with some visitors sitting there with her.”

“Jun mentioned you had someone visiting,” Yuzuru said. “Wouldn’t talk about it in detail, though.”

“Yeah, it’s-“ Jason hesitated, biting back a grin. “It’s my boyfriend,” he said, and Yuzuru looked at him curiously.

“I didn’t know you were seeing anybody. Is it recent?” he asked politely.

“Not at all,” Jason said, grinning. “Just secret. You know how it is,” he said, and Yuzuru cringed.

“Yeah, my mom is the only one who knows about me and Javi,” he said, and Jason jerked back around so fast his neck popped.

“Wait, _what_?!” he asked, eyes wide. “I thought you guys were just affectionate friends!”

Yuzuru smirked and winked. “Good, our lie works,” he said with a wink. 

When they got out to the ice, Evgenia was already there, warming up. They joined her, and Yuzuru made three laps of the ice before he noticed Shoma and stopped short. “Shoma-kun? What on earth are you doing here?”

“I told you,” Jason said as he passed him with a smirk. “My boyfriend is visiting me.”

“WHAT?!” Yuzuru screeched in shock. 

“Whoa, whoa, what is going on?” Tracy asked as she and Brian got to the ice. “What’s with the yelling?”

Brian cleared his throat. “And Yuzuru, why did you bring your friends – one of which is a big rival of yours – to watch you train?” he asked.

“I- he- they-“ Yuzuru seemed to be short circuiting and Jason smiled, skating over to pat him on the back.

“They’re my guests, not Yuzuru’s,” he explained.

“Uh, really?” Tracy asked, seeming confused.

Jason nodded with a bright smile. “Yeah, Shoma’s visiting for a few weeks since it’s the off-season. We’ve been dating a long time but this is the first year I haven’t taken much off-season time to go visit him so he’s visiting me this time.”

Tracy’s eyes widened. “Ooohhh. Wow. Did not see that one coming,” she said, then smiled. “Hey, congratulations on working it out. Would probably suck to miss a summer together if you guys are used to it.”

Brian raised an eyebrow at him. “You’re dating Shoma Uno and have been for a ‘long time’?”

“Yeah, “Jason said simply. “It’ll be four years in August,” he said, and Yuzuru let out a strangled sound.

“FOUR YEAR?!” he asked, then looked over at Shoma. “SHOMA! WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME YOU’VE BEEN DATING SOMEONE FOR FOUR YEARS?!”

Jason shrugged. “You didn’t tell anybody about your secret either,” he said, and Yuzuru groaned.

“Oh come on. I only start date Jabi six month ago-“ He froze and slapped a hand over his mouth and Jason gasped.

“Oh my God, I’m sorry for making you-“

“No, it not your fault-“

“Wait.” They both stopped and turned to look at Brian, who was blinking in confusion. “You’re doing _what_ now?”

Yuzuru blushed but smiled. “Um. Maybe Jabi and me start dating when he come here to train for Euros?”

“Well,” Tracy said, looking at Brian. “At least they waited until Javi wasn’t gonna be training here anymore?”

Brian snorted. “Oh yeah. At least they didn’t ruin what was left of my hair,” he said with a huff. “Alright, come on, let’s get to work. Unless anybody else feels the need to come out of the closet?” he asked, looking around the empty ice that only had Evgenia on it.

“No, I like boys, Brian!” she called cheerily as she skated past, and he laughed.

“Alright, thanks for letting me know. Let’s get to work. Quad sal’s don’t land themselves.”

~

3.

Jason kept watching curiously as Jun slowly crept closer and closer to the widow during yoga class. “What the hell are you doing?” he finally asked.

Jun blushed. “Nothing!” he said, and then when Jason raised an eyebrow he sighed. “Okay, so your boyfriend is checking you out through the window and his brother is watching.”

“Okay?” Jason asked, and Jun ducked his head.

“I dunno, his brother’s kind of cute, isn’t he?” he mumbled and Jason fell over in surprise.

“What?!”

Gabby looked at them in confusion. “What are you two doing?” she asked, careful that the instructor didn’t hear them. 

Joseph whispered from behind them, “I guess Jason’s got a boyfriend who is checking him out through the window and Jun’s digging his boyfriend’s brother, so he’s trying to show him how flexible he is.”

“Wait, Jun, you like guys?” Conrad hissed. “You said you were straight!”

Jun glared over his shoulder. “I had never kissed a girl when I told you that, then I kissed one and it was gross, it’s not my fault you asked before I realized boys are cute!”

Gabby snickered. “So wait, Jason, who are you dating?”

“Oh hey, why is Shoma Uno running up and down the hall chasing some kid?” Conrad asked, and there was a brief silence before Gabby burst into giggles.

“Jason! You’re dating _Shoma_?!” She looked at Jun. “And you like his brother?!”

“SHhhh!” Jun said, bright red. “I just said he’s cute! He looks like he has hot muscles!”

Jason snickered. “He plays field hockey, he’s a total jock,” he confirmed and Jun bit his lip and ducked his head. 

“Whatever, it’s stupid. Shut up. Leave me alone,” Jun complained.

Gabby just smirked. “Damn, Jason. Shoma’s a little cutie. Good job,” she said, and he smiled bashfully.

“Thanks, he’s amazing,” he said, shaking his head. 

~

Jason kissed Shoma’s shoulder, holding him tight. “Mmmm, so how about during yoga class when you were spying on my ass, you were spotted and Gabby, Conrad, and Joseph all found out about us.”

Shoma chuckled breathlessly, chest still heaving in the afterglow. “Mmmm, it’s a great ass,” he joked. He tugged Jason’s hand to curl their fingers together over his head. “Sucks I got spotted being a pervert though.”

Jason rubbed his cheek against Shoma’s neck, grinning when he wiggled away, giggling because the stubble tickled. “Also Jun has the hots for your brother.”

“Ewwwww,” Shoma whined. “Also don’t mention my brother when we’re naked together, gross.”

Jason grinned. “They’re the same age. Maybe you should set them up.”

“Nah, Itsuki likes girls,” Shoma said, making a face. “Also God, how is Jun the same age as Itsuki? God, I’m skating against children!”

“Yeah how do you think I feel?” Jason asked. “I’m only a week younger than the oldest person I train with. It’s weird. I’m not used to being the ‘old guy’ skater.”

Shoma grinned, pressing his hips back. “Mmmmm, you’re young where it counts,” he said, and Jason kissed his neck. Shoma sighed, tilting his head. “Jason stop, you’ll make me horny again. I’m too old to be so easy to get going.”

Jason grinned and hugged him close. “Don’t worry. I’m not trying to make you a teenager with no control again.”

Shoma giggled. “God, remember that time at we were making out in the closet backstage when we were kids and ended up getting hard so fast we both came in our _costumes_?”

Jason grimaced. “Yeah, I lied when Jun and Evgenia asked if we had sex when we were that young. That definitely counts as sex since we did it on purpose.”

Shoma groaned. “God, we were way too young to be doing that. I looked like a ten year old! How did you not feel like a pedophile?”

“Well, I wasn’t exactly a mature adult myself. I looked like an ugly baby deer.” He rubbed Shoma’s chest, humming. “I do think realizing I made a fourteen year old have an orgasm is what kid of knocked sense into me that I was too old for you, though.”

Shoma groaned. “I was so heartbroken when you dumped me, which is hilarious. I was just turning fifteen, we saw each other like 5 times the whole year we dated. I was so dramatic.”

Jason smiled faintly. “We were young, that’s all. Everything seems so much bigger as a teenager. I thought the guy I dated after you was gonna be the love of my life and we only dated a month and barely even touched each other’s dicks.”

Shoma giggled. “I didn’t touch anybody else for two years. When I was seventeen, I had my only other ‘real’ boyfriend. We had sex every way you can and I remember thinking ‘this is it, this is my last relationship.” He snorted. “At seventeen. God, teenagers are stupid.” He tugged Jason’s hand up to kiss is. “How funny is it that my first kiss will be my last one, too.”

Jason’s breath hitched and he looked at the side of Shoma’s face. “You already just expect us to be forever?”

Shoma nodded, looking over his shoulder at him. “Don’t you?” He rolled around and slung a hand around Jason’s waist. “Pretty sure our past kind of cements this as ‘it’ doesn’t it?”

Jason smiled lovingly. “I mean, I hoped it does. But we’re still really young. I kind of figured we would just see what happens. We can’t know we’ll still feel this way when we’re thirty.”

Shoma shook his head. “I’ve been in love with you since I was a kid, Jason. I’m not gonna change my mind at this point.”

Jason beamed. “Well, I’m not changing mine, either. I just thought-“

“I know,” Shoma said softly. “You worry about tying me down.” Jason’s shoulders slumped some and Shoma leaned in to brush their lips together. “I’m not with you because I feel like I have to be with you because of our past. I’m not ‘settling’ for a good thing. I’m with you because you’re the only thing I’ve ever wanted to keep.” 

“I love you, Shoma,” Jason breathed against his mouth. “One day. One day I’ll tell the whole world how much.”

Shoma grinned. “I already picked out my wedding flowers, so you better plan on it,” he said, and Jason laughed.

“You’re crazy,” he said, then kissed him sweetly. “Naps?”

“God, yes,” Shoma groaned, then rolled back around so Jason could spoon him and they could nap together.

 

~

4.

Shoma had always been afraid of what would happen if his coach found out he was gay. He feared she would be disgusted in him or hate him. He was so careful all the time because he didn’t want her knowing no matter what.

So when he and Jason got to be together for the first time in months at Skate Canada, months after their visit for their fourth anniversary, he was so careful to go to his hotel room, make it seem like he was going to take a nap, then sneaking out to go find Jason and go sight-seeing. 

Jason was, if nothing, a great exploration buddy, and Shoma had missed him so much that he couldn’t help but want to hold his hand as they went around the city, no plan, just them against a beautiful Canadian fall afternoon. They stopped at a fountain to take a selfie in front of it, and Shoma kissed Jason’s cheek right before the photo snapped. When Jason smiled at him, he raised his own phone and pressed their lips together as he took a selfie of them kissing in front of the fountain to put in his secret folder labeled ‘Missing Him’ so that he never forgot this moment. 

The problem arose when Mihoko took away his phone after a bad practiced – a long-standing tradition for them to make him focus – and Shoma had forgotten to delete the photo off his phone after putting it in the online backup folder.

Mihoko didn’t snoop in his phone, but occasionally he would ask her, while it was in her possession, to check things for him. That was why, while they were warming up backstage, he asked her to find the screenshot of the start order he had found so they could prepare better. Instead, she froze, eyes going wide, and looked up at him with searching eyes. “What’s wrong?” he asked, and she just pursed her lips.

She held out his phone, and when he looked, he paled. She looked at him for a long time and he ducked his head. “There’s not really anything I can say,” he admitted. 

“No, I guess not,” she said, sounding absolutely blank. “Oh well. Focus on the competition. We’ll talk about this later.”

~

Mihoko walked him back to his room, and as his luck would have it, Jason was waiting outside. He stood up straighter as they approached. “Mihoko-sensei, hello,” he greeted with a bow of his head. 

“Jason-“

Mihoko interrupted. “Come inside us,” she directed, and Jason paled as she entered Shoma’s room before them. 

Shoma was scared. He grabbed Jason’s hand with his shaking one and Jason squeezed his and gave him a single look that conveyed, , _Whatever happens I’m at your side._

Jason sat beside Shoma, looking at Mihoko warily. “Did something happen?” he asked her as she paced and Shoma squeezed their hands between their thighs.

“How long?”

Shoma cleared his throat. “We just had our fourth anniversary.” 

She looked shocked. “You’ve hidden this from me for four months?!”

Shoma shook his head. “Years,” he whispered.

She looked genuinely astonished. “Four years? You two… four _years_?” she asked.

Jason nodded. “A few people know but until very recently only my family and Itsuki knew.”

“And you went around taking kissing photos if it’s that big of a secret?” she asked.

“We’re in Canada, we’re just tourists to the others, not- not famous people,” Shoma muttered. “It was romantic and I just… I just wanted to,” he said quietly.

“If this gets out-“

“I know,” Shoma said, tears filling his eyes. “Are you mad?” he asked, and Jason squeezed his hand tighter.

“Yes, I’m mad!” Mihoko complained. “My skater is going around kissing _men_ in front of fountain and has been for four years and I didn’t know! I have no way to prepare for the inevitable fallout-“ Shoma winced and ducked his head.

“Hey,” Jason interrupted, looking at Shoma, who just closed his eyes and fought the urge to cry. “Shoma, it’s okay-“

“It’s not okay at all-“

Jason spoke more firmly. “Mihoko-sensei, you have my utmost respect, but you’re upsetting him. Please, stop.” She seemed surprised he spoke back to her, but he looked at Shoma, and Shoma met his eyes. “Are you okay, Shoma?”

Shoma looked at Mihoko, tears streaking his face. “Do you hate me now?” he asked weakly, and he heard Jason groan and wrap him up in his arms. He whimpered and let Jason hold him while he looked at her. “Please don’t hate me.”

“I could never hate you, Shoma, don’t be ridiculous,” she said, looking shaken. “You’re you. I’ve watched you grow up. I couldn’t hate you for being gay. It’s just who you are, and if you’re still you, it’s always been who you are.”

Shoma broke and let out a sob. “Thank you,” he choked out and she immediately stepped forward and pulled him against her chest, holding him and stroking his hair like when he was a child who had a bad practice. He cried even harder, knowing she still loved him. 

Jason rubbed his back. “See? It’s not so bad, Shoma.”

She pulled back and looked down at him, her own eyes wet. “I just worry about you. I would never hate you. You’re just in such a dangerous position.”

He sniffled. “Nobody will know. Nobody found out until this summer, and it was only people we can trust. My parents don’t even know and Jason has slept over at my apartment when I was living on my own.” 

Jason cleared his throat. “Maybe you should tell her the whole truth,” he muttered, and Shoma blushed.

Mihoko looked at him expectantly and he ducked his head. “Um, we dated when I was fourteen, too. For a year. Then we broke up and didn’t get back together for four years.”

“Shoma!” she gasped.

“I was young!” he defended, blushing. “We were just- just dumb kids. We could have really got caught, but we didn’t, so it’s okay!”

She scoffed. “And Machiko and I always go on and on about how your so little trouble, and how the only problem is how lazy you can be. Turns out, you were sneaking around with boys in Juniors!”

“Just the one boy, really,” he defended. “I didn’t date another guy until I was seventeen and it was only for a little while before I got back with Jason!” he defended. 

She sighed, chuckling softly. “Well. At least you’ve been careful if this is how long it took me to find out.” She looked between them. “Four years, I’m assuming that’s pretty serious, then?”

“Pretty sure it’s permanent,” Shoma mumbled, shyly glancing at Jason. “At least I think so.”

Jason nodded. “That’s the plan.”

She nodded. “Okay. I won’t tell anybody.” She pointed between the two of them. “Be smart. You’re adults. Stay safe.”

Shoma frowned. “Well, we’ve been monogamous for four years, there’s really no need to use condoms-“

“I meant don’t send nudes and get your phones hacked,” she said, scoffing. “Honestly.”

After she left, Shoma looked at Jason, who smiled tentatively. “You okay?”

Shoma smiled and nodded. “Honestly I feel… relieved.” He smiled up at Jason. “Is that weird?”

Jason shook his head and pulled Shoma close, kissing his forehead. “No. Keeping secrets weighs on you if it’s from people you love.” He hugged him tight. “Some day we won’t hide from anybody. We’ll tell the world about us.”

“Promise?” Shoma asked, and Jason nodded, bumping their noses together affectionately.

“Promise.”

~

5\. 

For all the times they did something risky, and all the times they got interrupted, Shoma never, ever thought they would get caught literally having sex, least of all by his _mother_.

He didn’t think anybody but Itsuki had his room key and Itsuki really didn’t want to walk in on Shoma getting laid, so Shoma trusted it was fine to call Jason to come to his room at the Grand Prix final as soon as he landed, the day before practice started, and celebrate both of them making it. Jason fucked him so good he was so, so ready to come, but Jason made him wait until after he filled Shoma to pull him to the edge of the bed and kneel and let Shoma fuck his mouth. 

Shoma was literally just came, gasping out Jason’s name as Jason swallowed everything he had to give him, and he could only assume his own moans of ecstasy were why he didn’t hear the knock at the door. His cock was literally still in Jason’s mouth as he eased him through the aftershocks for maximum pleasure when the door opened, and three things happened in one moment: Shoma looked up, his mother turned around from shutting the door, and Jason pulled off of Shoma and turned to see what the sound behind him was.

And then all three of them screamed. “OH MY GOD!”

“MOM!” 

“OH FUCK!”

Shoma’s mom covered her eyes, Shoma shoved Jason away and dragged a pillow to cover himself with, and Jason literally just tugged the covers off the bed and tried to hide behind them, even though Shoma was sitting on half of them. “MOM WHY DIDN’T YOU KNOCK?!”

“I DID KNOCK!”

“HOW DID YOU EVEN GET IN?!”

“I GOT A KEY TO COME SEE IF YOU WERE SLEEPING!”

“Oh my God, this isn’t happening,” Jason groaned, covering his face. 

“What the FUCK are you two doing?!” she cried, still facing away. 

“Having sex!” Shoma blurted out, then flushed and groaned. 

Jason fell back against the bed, barely any part of him covered. “This is a nightmare, right? I’m dreaming?”

“I wish,” Shoma said, still covering his face. 

“Okay. So, I’m leaving. Just- come find me later and we can- can discuss… this,” his mother said, then all but ran for the door.

Shoma flopped back onto the bed. “Oh my God, this is the worst day of my life. I want to fucking die.”

“Me, too,” Jason agreed.

~

The last thing Shoma wanted to do was go talk to his mother. Or ever talk to his mother. He couldn’t imagine looking her in the eyes ever again. “It’s okay, my mom walked on me jerking off once,” Jason tried to comfort.

Shoma just glared. “A little different than having you dick in another man’s mouth!” he hissed at him. 

“Yeah, well, she saw me naked. I never wanted anybody’s mom to see me naked. I’m not untraumatized here,” Jason argued. “I’m just trying to help you not panic so badly.”

“Well you suck at it,” Shoma grumbled. 

When they got to his mother’s room, Jason had sweat at his hairline and Shoma wanted to die more than he wanted to knock on that door. When he did finally do so, Itsuki opened the door. “So hey, I heard you got caught doin’ it. Nice,” he said, and Shoma lunged at him to strangle him, only missing him by inches. 

“Shoma. Come here.” He walked into the room like a man walking to the gallows. Jason followed him, going more and more green as they rounded the corner. His mother had set the table with four places for cups of tea, and Shoma and Jason went to sit reluctantly. Neither of them could meet his mom’s eyes. “Alright. Let’s ignore that… incident.”

“You mean you walking in on them having sex?” Itsuki asked, clearly enjoying this.

“Shut up, Itsuki,” his mother said coldly. She looked at her cup of tea. “Shoma. What is the… nature. Of your relationship.”

Shoma sighed. “You saw it,” he said, grimacing. 

“So you were hooking up with a competitor?” she asked.

“No,” he said, wincing at the thought of doing that. “Jason is my boyfriend. We- we’re in a relationship.”

She nodded. “And how long has this been going on?”

Shoma swallowed hard. “Our fourth anniversary was in August. So over four years.”

She gasped, looking up at him in surprise. “You’ve been dating one man for _four_ years and never thought to tell us?”

He rolled his eyes. “I’m a Japanese figure skater with strict parents,” he said pointedly. “You and Dad tried to run my life to the point I moved out for a year, why would I think it’s a good idea to tell you I’m gay?” he asked, cheeks flushed. 

“So this is it, then?” she asked, looking at Jason. “He’s what you want in life?”

“Yes,” Shoma said sincerely. He slid his hand into Jason’s right there on the table in front of everybody. “He’s all I’ve ever wanted, really. I was fourteen when I fell in love with him, Mom. Even when I dated other people, he’s the only person I’ve ever really loved. I- I love him,” he said, looking at Jason helplessly. “I’m sorry if that’s not what you want to hear, but it’s true. My heart has belonged to him for eight years. I don’t think that’s changing.”

She looked at Jason for so long he was starting to fidget. “You know what this means for him,” she said, and Jason nodded.

“Yes. I do. But it’s his decision to be with me. I never made him choose me. But I choose him, too,” he said firmly. 

She looked at Shoma. “This could ruin your career, Shoma. All that you’ve worked hard for. For a man?”

Shoma smiled sadly. “At the longest, I’ll skate until I’m thirty.” He looked at Jason and swallowed hard. “I could be m-married for the rest of my life,” he all but whispered. 

“Someday,” he promised him and Shoma nodded.

“Yes. Someday.”

His mother looked taken aback. “You would pick him over skating?”

“I would pick him over everything,” Shoma said seriously. “It’s not some crush. He’s my partner. He helps me when I need strength and comforts me when I’m sad. He takes care of me and me take care of him when he needs me to be strong for him. I don’t know what kind of person I am without him anymore, but I know it’s not as good of a person.” He looked at Jason and smiled shakily. “You make me want to do better.”

“I know, because you make me want to do better, too,” he said, looking a little choked up by Shoma’s beautiful words. “And usually I’m the sappy one, you’re stealing my thunder,” he joked and Shoma laughed wetly. 

“Well,” his mother interrupted. She shrugged. “Nothing I can say will make any difference. I know you, Shoma. I know once you make up your mind that’s that. It’s your life.” She looked between them. “While I can’t say I’m happy about this, I am happy that you are happy,” she said sincerely. “I really hope you can believe that.” She swallowed hard. “And I love you.”

Shoma smiled slowly. “Do you think dad will still love me when he finds out?”

His mother whimpered. “Oh, Shoma, we will always love you, no matter what. Nothing you do could ever stop that. Your father will be upset like I was, but I promise you, he will never stop loving you. You’re our son,” she stressed.

Shoma let out a weak laugh, folding over the table as relief filled him. He didn’t even realize he was crying until Jason pulled him into his arms and held him, stroking his hair and shushing him with little ‘I love you’s as he held him. Shoma became aware of his mother hugging him from the other side, and he laughed a bit hysterically thinking that, yes, this was it. His mother and his boyfriend were both hugging him at the same time and there was no miscommunication of where they all stood. 

He had never felt lighter in his whole life. 

~

+1.

The thing, Jason discovered, was that after Shoma told all the important people in his life, he suddenly wanted to just be entirely open. He didn’t want to announce it to the world or make it official in front of cameras, but he didn’t want to hide anywhere anymore. Jason was amused when Shoma described it as, “pull a Daisuke Takahashi” by living openly but never _too_ openly. 

For the whole competition, they treated each other like competitors when they were on the ice or warming up, but when it was over, Jason coming away with the small gold and a fourth place finish overall and Shoma with a Grand Prix Gold finally, they spent gala practice goofing off and flirting. When Jason scooped Shoma up and spun around, holding him around the waist so his legs flew out while Jason spun, he screamed and giggled until Jason put him down, and then he turned in the circle of his arms to swat him on the chest. “Bad!” he said, giggling. “Bad boyfriend.”

“Hey, stop bullying Shoma,” Alex said, skating over. “That’s my job,” he said, reaching for him, only to have Shoma throw his arms around Jason’s shoulders and hang on.

“No,” he said, leaning his head against Jason’s chin. “Only Jason teasing,” he said in his adorable English. 

“What?! Why is Jason special?” Alex whined.

Shoma smirked and looked up at Jason, who raised an eyebrow. “This,” he said, then tugged Jason’s jaw down so he could kiss him sweetly. 

Jason beamed as they broke apart. “Hmmm, so I get rewarded for teasing you now?”

“Noooo,” Shoma said, but before he could get away, Jason started tickling him. “Jason! Stoooop!” he whined. 

Alex, however, stood there gaping. “Did-“ He looked around. “Did anybody else just see that? Did I imagine it?”

“What, the kissing?” Jun asked, skating over, watching Shoma fight and giggle while Jason tickled him and dipped him back. “It’s not new.”

Evgenia snorted as she stopped beside them. “It is very not new.”

When Jason finally let Shoma go, Shoma just turned in his arms and tugged Jason’s arms around his waist, leaning against his chest. “No new,” he panted, grinning. “Boyfriend. Four year boyfriend,” he said, and Alex gaped.

“What?!”

Jason nodded, leaning his cheek against Shoma’s hair. “Yeah. Our anniversary was in August. We’ve just kind of kept it low-key.”

Shoma nodded, though it was likely he only understood some of that. “Mom and dad know now. No more hide,” he said, turning to look up at Jason. “Cute boyfriend. Must show he mine,” he said, and Jason beamed down at him and they pecked lips once more. “No stealing,” he said, faux-glaring at Alex.

Alex just cooed. “Awwwwww that’s so cute! MAIA!” He skated off. “DID YOU KNOW SHOMA AND JASON ARE AN OLD MARRIED COUPLE?!” he shouted across the ice as he went, and Jason snorted while Shoma rolled his eyes.

“Well, there you go, no more hiding,” he said, looking down into Shoma’s beautiful, sparkling eyes. 

“Good,” Shoma said firmly, then tipped his chin up again for one last kiss. “Now I’m gonna go show off and tease Nathan for that weird ass fall he had where he basically did an accidental backflip. It made him get bronze, and it was really weird looking.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “Don’t be mean.”

“Nah, he’s friendly. Just some friendly joking,” he said, then skated away, heading towards where Nathan and Mikhail were standing. 

Yuzuru skated up to Jason, huffing. “How did I get silver behind that idiot?” he asked, and Jason smirked.

“Cause your boyfriend didn’t make you scream the night before so you got a good night’s rest,” he teased.

Yuzuru smirked, raising an eyebrow. “Wanna bet?” he asked, then nodded over to where Javier was there, talking with some of the Americans. “He came to visit. Only problem is, once isn’t enough. I think I got too _little_ sleep,” he said, sighing. “Sabotaged by my own need for cock.”

“Ewwwwww,” Jun whined, and Evgenia frowned.

“What did he say?” 

“DON’T ASK!” Jun cried, tugging her as he skated away. 

Jason laughed and glanced over at Shoma, smiling when he saw how happy and carefree he looked. Just a year ago, Shoma seemed absolutely fine hiding. They seemed to be in a great place. Jason had never noticed the weight on Shoma’s shoulders until it was lifted. Now, he seemed to be finally able to be the little ball of sunshine that he always was to Jason in front of everybody else.

Jason loved it.


End file.
